


heartbeat

by drunk_roxy



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy
Summary: привычки оплетают ленивые летние дни, как сорная трава; глупые, конечно, да и отучиться потом будет тяжело, - но сейчас от них теплеет на сердце
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 1





	heartbeat

за стрекотом сверчков, кажется, и собственных мыслей не расслышать — но чужой голос слышен даже слишком чётко.

очередная наивная ерунда, конечно, — мадара почти привык. в его новой жизни вообще много нечаянных привычек — дождаться ужина, чтобы стянуть со стола кусочек полакомей, спрятать бутылку с саке в шкафу, чтобы не расстраивать лишний раз, оставаться в крохотной кошачьей форме, чтобы уместиться без труда под одеялом, мурлыкать глупо, сворачиваться уютным клубком; не напоминать слишком часто о тетради и об их контракте.

иногда напоминать приходится — самому себе: и о том, что человеческий век скоротечен, и о том, что нельзя привязываться, потому что от этого одни беды. но к напоминаниям они оба глухи — возможно, слишком уж похожи стали за проведенное вместе время.

возможно, слишком уж хочется забыть — притвориться, что и мгновение можно растянуть в вечность, что они оба знать не знают о разделяющей их пропасти, что у них есть только эти бесконечно ленивые летние дни.

шутливо сокрушаться над тетрадью, в которой все меньше листов, ругаться беззлобно на мелкотню, которая никак в покое не оставит, попрекать дурацкими неприятностями, в которые натсуме будто специально влипает постоянно, — привычки; глупые, конечно, да и отучиться потом будет тяжело, — но сейчас от них теплеет на сердце.


End file.
